Returned to Me...
by Lexa2
Summary: Just another AU AJBAC stories this is like my 4th or something but they are all good so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You'd think someone who owned something as GREAT as Dark Angel would even think about cancelling it or letting someone else cancel it!  
  
It took her 3 years but she finally did it, she escaped from Manticore. She didnt know where  
to go, she wanted more than anything to go see Logan, the one she loved but she was sure  
he would be over her by now and probably be married with kids, I mean it had been 3 years.  
But when she was running away from Gillette and towards Seattle she kind of blanked out  
remembering everything that happened with her and Logan throughout their entire relationship  
remembering every little detail of their life together, and by the time she was back in  
the real world and was going to decide where to go from their she realized where she was, she  
was right in front of the Foggle towers looking straight up towards Logans penthouse window.  
  
I might as well just see what he had been up to, plus I at least have to see his face once  
more before I leave. His wife probably wont like that I'm there talking to him when I still  
love him more than anything in this world.  
  
She walked into the building taking the elevator up, it seemed to take hours just to get to his  
floor but when she was there and she was standing outside of his door she kind of just froze  
like she was waiting for the perfect time to knock. Then she finally got up to courage and she  
knocked on the door. Waiting for awhile before Logan opened the door, when he noticed who was  
standing right in front of him his mouth fell open and he had never looked so shocked.  
  
"Max! Wait not again the dreams never go away! Your not really here."   
  
He started crying Max  
was so shocked she never thought that maybe he had never gotten over her, he must have loved  
her just as much as she loved him.  
  
"No, Logan I'm here"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and just cried. Then someone came up behind him. She was blonde  
and very pretty and Max's face fell and she pulled away from Logan, the girl spoke up not  
noticing that Max was there.  
  
"C'mon Logan, we're going to be late-" she noticed Max and had a puzzled look on her face,  
Max was still wearing her army fatigues that she had escaped in.  
  
"Logan-" she started crying but Logan could tell that it wasnt because she was happy. "Logan  
I should really go you look busy. I missed you..."   
  
She walked out of the doorway and down the hall.  
  
"Wait! I love you please dont run"  
  
"No Logan you have someone and I cant do this I loved you more than anything, and I'm sure you  
love her."  
  
"Max, that is Asha she is an informant of 'eyes only'"  
  
Max stopped dead in her tracks and she ran up to Logan wrapping her arms around his neck he  
wrapped his arms around her waist, Asha walked out of the door with tears filling up her   
eyes. Logan brought his lips down to meet Max's and they shared a ground shaking kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Asha was sitting at a table alone at Crash when Cindy walked up to her, Asha was crying.  
  
"Whats wrong Asha? Wheres Logan? I thought he was meeting us here?"  
  
"He got a little preoccupied" she sounded angry "Some girl showed up at his door and he   
completely forgot I even exsisted, I thought it was going to be hard to get him to like me  
and to get him to get over that Max chick but when he saw this girl at his door he just..."  
  
"Asha? What did this chick look like?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh... Brown hair brown eyes thin."  
  
"OH MY GOD!"   
  
Cindy ran out of the door towards Foggle Towers followed closely by Asha,   
  
"Cindy why are you going there because I dont think you want to, they looked pretty cosey if  
you know what I mean and I dont think you'd want to walk in on anything."  
  
"My Boo's back I aint stopping for anything."  
  
"Wait whos back?"  
  
"MAX!"  
  
"Wait, I thought she was dead?"  
  
"Three years now, thats why I gotta find out what happened.-" Cindy stopped dead in her tracks  
"I think your right maybe I should call I mean if Logan just found out that his Max isnt dead  
I dont think I wanna be there for what they are doing, God that guy missed her so much, yeah  
now that I think about it I really dont think I wanna be there." Cindy chuckled at her own   
comment  
  
Cindy and Asha walked back towards Crash, Cindy knew that right when Max was done banging the   
gong with rollerboy she would call her.  
  
~*~*~   
  
Max was back at Logans, they had been making out on the couch for sometime and now they were  
just holding each other.   
  
"I missed you so much" Logan looked so sad and Max knew it was all because of her.  
  
A tear rolled lightly down Max's cheek "I'm sorry"  
  
"Oh god Max you have nothing to be sorry for, I missed you! You didnt leave, its not like you  
had the choice."  
  
"Thanks, I missed you too" She smiled up at him "I'm so glad I'm back and I was so worried  
you would be married with kids."  
  
"Max, there is no way that I could have ever gotten over you. I was so pathetic after you left  
it took me two years to actually leave the house for something other than groceries, I would  
sit at my computer starring at the blank screen, Bling was worried as hell. I love you Max,  
please dont ever leave again?"  
  
"Oh god how could I? I love you so much, I guess it took losing each other to finally get our   
heads strait." they shared a little laugh but neither of them thought the point of her  
comment was funny, it had caused both of them so much pain. "Dont ever leave me Logan!"  
  
"Never" he said it so softly on she could hear it.  
  
Max stapped back into reality "Oops, I forgot to call Cindy, I really should go see her, I   
mean I have been dead for 3 years. Will you come with me?" she tried to sound as whiny as   
humanly possible.  
  
"Of course Angel, Shes probably still partying at Crash so we should go now before she  
decides to leave. And just so you know she probably already knows since Asha was on her way  
there and I'm pretty sure she would tell Cindy."  
  
Max smiled at him starring into his eyes.  
  
"What?" he wasnt sure why she was looking at him like that  
  
"You called me Angel, I like it." 


	3. Chapter 3

He smiled at her and wrapped and arm around her shoulder. Then there came a knock from the door.  
  
"Logan You in there?" It sounded like Bling "You gotta get out man, she would want you to   
have a life. Man you havent had fun since you gotta sometime."  
  
Max gave Logan a look and he looked back at her with an embarrassed smile on his face.  
  
"I know your not sleeping, you havent slept in weeks."  
  
Max turned to Logan to look straight in his eyes.  
  
"I think I've heard enough of this lets get the door."  
  
Logan walked to the door and Max stayed behind she didnt want Bling to have a heart attack of   
think hes seeing ghosts. Logan opened the door to Bling and he walked in, he turned to look  
at Logan and saw Max standing beside him smiling. Bling practically jumped clean out of his  
skin.  
  
"Eiii" He screeched like a littel girl.  
  
"You scream like a girl." Max pointed out once he had calmed down, "Now if you dont mind we have  
to go see my boo or else she will freak out on my ass."  
  
"M m m Max..."  
  
"Yes I'm here but now we have to leave." she smiled at him,  
  
"Yeah, Bling would you mind coming back later?"  
  
"S...s...sure"  
  
"Thanx"   
  
Max and Logan walked out the door hand in hand leaving a dumbfounded Bling in their wake. They  
got to the elevator and Max let out a giggle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was late at night but lots of people were still partying at Crash, Max noticed Cindy   
immediatly, her anhanced genetic worked well for some things. She walked towards Cindy and  
Cindy turned around smiling she jumped off her chair and ran to Max wrapping her arms around   
her for one big hug.  
  
"Hey, I wasnt expecting you until tomorrow, you are roller got sick of that hot monkey sex?"  
  
Logan walked up behind Max 


End file.
